


Maybe Take a Day off next Time

by BotchedExperiment



Series: Parent Trapped AU [6]
Category: LazyTown
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Sickfic, also the girls are very precious, robbie orders tea and sport has a heart attack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-23
Updated: 2017-05-23
Packaged: 2018-11-04 04:08:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10983063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BotchedExperiment/pseuds/BotchedExperiment
Summary: He wordlessly plopped into a chair and laid his head onto the table as Sportacus swept and mopped around him.





	Maybe Take a Day off next Time

**Author's Note:**

> i will never stop writing needless fluff about these guys and u cant make me

Sportacus' favorite part of his day was when Robbie would pop over and get his daily coffee. They'd exchange conversation about how their day was going while Robbie nursed his cup of "liquid joy" (as he called it).

So, of course Sportacus was disappointed when Robbie didn't push for a midafternoon kiss when he entered one day. And of course he nearly had a heart attack when Robbie didn't order his favorite black sludge.

"Tea?!"

Robbie flinched. "Not so loud…"

It made a little more sense when Sportacus noticed the bags under Robbie's eyes, the red patches on his cheeks, and of his poor voice…

Without thinking, Sportacus reached across the counted and pressed his palm to Robbie's forehead. It was definitely a sign that something was wrong when he didn't fight it but rather leaned into the hand and closed his eyes.

He frowned, cupping Robbie's cheek. "You're awfully warm. You're not feeling well, are you?"

Robbie only shook his head and cleared his throat. "Not really, but Glanni's got it worse and I wasn't about to close up just for this."

"Oh... I'm sorry, Robbie."

"It's not your fault," He said, chuckling hoarsely.

"I- I know, it's just..." Sportacus trailed off but he trusted that Robbie knew what he meant.

The two of them had been so busy lately that they'd hardly seen each other in the past week. It didn't even surprise Sportacus that his boyfriend's family had been sick for that long without his knowledge, with how little time he'd spent with Robbie. Between all of the kids' school events and projects, their other activities plus the fact that Robbie and Sportacus had both been working an ungodly number of hours recently.

He felt horrible.

At least Robbie had ordered tea, he realized. It wasn't long ago that Robbie would consume double his usual coffee when he was ill or exhausted just to force his body to work harder than it already was. Finally, Sportacus begged him to leave the stuff alone until he was feeling better, and Robbie grumpily complied.

"Feel better, okay Robbie?" Sportacus said as he handed him a paper cup full of hot tea. He remembered how sweet Robbie liked things and had added quite a bit of honey. Hopefully it would help his throat.

Robbie savored the warmth of the cup before taking a tentative sip. A small smile spread across his face. "I feel better already." He bent forward and kissed Sportacus' cheek with a warmhearted goodbye, and went back next door to presumably work himself to death.

\-----

Robbie showed up again not three hours later when both shops were closed, looking horribly exhausted. He wordlessly plopped into a chair and laid his head onto the table as Sportacus swept and mopped around him.

"How was work?"

Robbie scoffed and didn't bother lifting his head when he answered, "Long."

When Sportacus was finally done, he placed a gentle hand on Robbie's back, robbing softly as Robbie sat up.

"You didn't have to wait for me, love. You should be in bed!"

"Just missed you." Robbie's voice was nearly gone from a day off talking to customers and Sportacus couldn't help but wince.

The exhaustion and fatigue weighed him down with every movement as Robbie stood, putting a hand to his head to rub away a headache

"Did you uh, walk here?"

"Mhm! Why?"

"Do you think m- maybe-" He broke off to clear his throat, making use of the last of his voice. "Maybe you could drive me home? I don't feel too great."

Sportacus took the keys offered to him with a smile. With as dizzy as Robbie looked, he probably shouldn't be behind the wheel anyway.

"Of course I will. But I need to pick up Stephanie from choir practice. Is that okay?"

"We can go on a road trip for all I care as long as I don't have to get out of the car," he muttered tiredly.

Sportacus couldn't help but watch Robbie's feet carefully as they went to the his vehicle. He stumbled a couple of times and almost scared Sportacus to death.

\-----

"Hi, Robbie!"

"Hey kiddo," Robbie choked out before coughing.

Stephanie frowned. "Are you sick too? I missed Ella today."

Robbie and Sportacus exchanged looks before they both turned back toward Stephanie, who was in the middle of buckling her seatbelt.

"I took Ella to school this morning. Wasn't she there?"

"Well, she had a scratchy throat this morning... and then she fell asleep in class! So the teacher let me walk with her to the nurse's office and then Glanni came to pick her up and... You didn't know?"

Robbie sighed. "No, but it doesn't surprise me..."

They pulled into the driveway, Stephanie immediately running into the house to see her friend. Sportacus smiled sympathetically and patted his knee. "If you need help with things while you all recover-"

"No, no," Robbie attempted to smile back but it only looked forced and tired. "I'd hate for either of you to get whatever we've got. We always manage when... Well, when crap like this happens."

Sportacus always forgot that the family had a life before he and Stephanie showed up, that Robbie, Glanni and Ella most certainly had gone through these situations time and time again without help. Still, it didn't mean they shouldn't have help now, right?

Glanni was looking more like a ghost rather than a person when they walked in, and of course Stephanie was nowhere to be found.

"Well you look like hell."

Robbie nodded. "I know. Where's Ella? Is she okay?"

"In her room." Glanni gave an exasperated sigh. "She hasn't let me go near her since I picked her up. You know how she is when she doesn't feel good."

Sportacus urged him to take a seat next to Glanni on the sofa and Robbie did so without hesitation. With a sigh, he leaned into the touch as Sportacus cupped his cheek.

Their conversation faded out as Sportacus went upstairs to find Stephanie. Sure enough, she was with Ella telling her all about school and showing her what they worked on in class.

He smiled. There was no keeping the two apart anymore. Looked like they were staying a bit longer.


End file.
